What just happend?
by Hogwarts-mania
Summary: Hermione's parents just died & she finds herself getting closer to Harry! It's a little fast with the works ,so hang in there
1. The loss

Hey every body! I hope that you enjoy this story! And if I don't do something right the first time, please send it in a personal E-mail. And if your going to say something rude personal E-mail please.  
  
DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS. IT BELONGS TO MRS. J.K. ROWLING!  
  
One hot summers night, Ron , Ginny , Harry , and Hermione were all sitting under the stars, in Hermione's back yard. They had just come back from playing Quittich. What a great game that was.  
  
"What do you all want to drink?" asked Hermione getting up.  
  
"Oh, a nice cup of milk will be fine 'mione" said Harry.  
  
"Pumpkin jucie if you have it" said Ron and Ginny together.  
  
"Be right back then". Hermione went inside to get the drinks.  
  
"That was a good save then Ron, seems as though you had a lot of practice". Said Harry grabbing a box of Bernie Bots Every Flavor Beans out of his pocket.  
  
"Here you go guys, enjoy" Said Hermione almost tripping over het own wand.  
  
"I think that it's kind of cool that your parents let you have this house when you turned 17 Hermione." Said Ginny looking dazed.  
  
"Yeah they come and check on me every now and then to make sure that everything is running smooth",  
  
"So Harry what is it like living in your old home from when you were a baby?" asked Hermione handing him a napkin for his face.  
  
"Oh it's all right, I sleep in my parents room and my room is for guest." Said Harry wipping the milk off his face.  
  
So they had a great time that night, Well since they haven't seen each other for three years. They played wizards chess. And Hermione gave them each one more lesson in appareating. And Harry, Ron , and Ginny spent the night.  
  
"Good morning sleepy heads". Said Hermione as her friends awoke.  
  
"Good nights sleep?"  
  
"Oh it was great!" they all answered.  
  
Just then an owl holding something in its beck flew in. Ginny ran over to it.  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione getting closer.  
  
"It's for you Hermione" said Ginny looking at her friend.  
  
"Would you like to read it in private?" asked Harry.  
  
"What, oh, um, yeah". Hermione said without looking up.  
  
What was in that letter was very treible, Hermione just got news that her parents just died. Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at her.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?" asked Harry getting close to her. "It's nothing, my parents just died this morning." Said Hermione going up the steps to her room.  
  
"Oy, poor Hermione, I hope she will be ok" said Ginny looking at the letter laying on the floor.  
  
But what they didn't know was who killed Hermione's parents.  
  
A\N: I KNOW THAT WAS KIND OF SHORT WELL THERE WILL BE MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS I PROMISE. BYE! 


	2. What's up with her?

Here is the next chapter, enjoy! Oh yeah, I own none of this.  
  
Ginny ran up the steps to Hermione.  
  
"Gosh, I wonder who's killed Hermione's parents?" asked Ron.  
  
"I bet it would have to be someone who really didn't like her parents". Said Harry.  
  
Later on that day Ron and Ginny went home. But Harry stayed there with Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?, because if you're not I'll stay here with you."  
  
"Oh Harry, are you sure? I mean you don't have to." Hermione said looking into Harry's eyes.  
  
So Harry stayed with Hermione, they talked and talked. Hermione fell asleep in Harry's arms that night and woke with a start.  
  
"Harry, Harry, wake up and get into bed your room is my old one". Said Hermione shaking Harry slightly.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, I can't believe I fell asleep on the couch".  
  
In the afternoon Harry went to work. He was now a muggle school teacher during the day, but an Auror during the night. Hermione took S.P.E.W. to new levels. It was now a national association.  
  
That night:  
  
"Hey Hermione, how would you like to go out to eat tonight instead of us cooking"? yelled Harry from the kitchen.  
  
"Sure Harry what time will we be leveling?" answered Hermione.  
  
"How about 8:30, at "Shining Shadows", wear something nice".  
  
"That sounds ok".  
  
At 8:00 Harry and Hermione took showers, and got dressed. Harry came down first, he was wearing a pure white tux that really reflected his emerald green eyes. Next was Hermione, gosh she was wearing a short flared ruby red dress with dark red lip stick and a pearl necklace, oh yeah her hair was straitened but in a very neat bun with little curls on the sides. Did I meansion that the dress was skinny strapped with a very low neck line. All Harry could do was stare at her.  
  
"Hermione is that you? You-u look simply gorgeous!" said Harry awe struck.  
  
"So you don't think it's too much" said Hermione adding some more hair spary.  
  
"And Harry, where did you get that handsome suit?" said Hermione.  
  
"I got it from my father". You really like it.  
  
So they went to the restaurant and had a wonderful time.  
  
"Harry could we please talk outside?" said Hermione.  
  
"Why, sure?" said Harry looking worried.  
  
"Um Harry I know this is kind of weird but I have never felt so special with someone before?"  
  
"Hermione are you ok, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Harry I-I- think I love you"  
  
Just then Hermione fainted into Harry's open arms.  
  
A/N: WHAT DO YOU THINK IS UP WITH HERMIONE? WHY IS SHE ACTING THIS WAY? DOES SHE REALLY LOVE HARRY ? REVIEW PLEASE OR YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT. 


	3. I love you too

Hi everyone. I know that it took forever for this chapter. I didn't like most of your reviews. But that's all over now who cares. So you all know that I own none of this so let's get going!  
  
When Harry looked around he noticed that no one was around and then he did this little spell that told if there were any more wizards around and much to his surprise there were none. So that means that Hermione really does love him. Harry didn't know what to say or do, so he carried Hermione home. And put her down on her bed.  
  
"Hermione are you alright?" asked Harry when Hermione finally came around.  
  
"I'm-I'm fine, did I scare you, sorry if I did, I just have sleeping spells and I can't stop them." Said Hermione going into her closet to change her clothes.  
  
"Hermione, um, do you really truly love me?" asked Harry  
  
"Well Harry now that you ask, I've wanted to be your wife ever since the first time I saw you on the train going to Hogwarts." Said Hermione, "I hope that you feel the same way about me?"  
  
Harry didn't know what to say or do. He looked at her and couldn't help but notice that the straps on her nightgown were slipping and her bun was slowly come loose. To him she looked absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Hermione now that you ask, I do kind of have this thing for you, everything that you do makes me want to be with you more, Hermione I want more than anything to be with you!" said Harry moving in close to her.  
  
"Oh Harry I was hoping that you felt the same way!" squeaked Hermione.  
  
Hermione ran to Harry and put her arms around him and he did the same thing to her. Hermione couldn't help herself she had to kiss Harry and see if it felt the same way that it did in her dreams. She kissed him and actually it felt way better! That night Harry spent the night in Hermione's room. And you can only imagine what they did in there. The next morning in bed Hermione rolled over and watched Harry sleep. He looked so cute, his hair was all ruffled and he was mumbling stuff to himself. Hermione kissed his warm lips and melted. Then she put on a robe and went down stairs to cook breakfast.  
  
"Good morning my sweet Hermione." Said Harry coming down the steps  
  
"Good morning my wonderful Harry." Hermione said turning around to kiss Harry  
  
"Now that I've seen another side to you, how would you like to get married?" asked Harry  
  
Hermione quickly turned around, not seeing Harry she looked around. Harry was kneeling down with a little white box in his hand. Hermione picked up the box and blushed.  
  
"Oh Harry yes, yes I would love to marry you!" said Hermione  
  
Over the next few months Hermione and Harry made a lot of plans and arrangements. They invited everyone that they knew.  
  
On the day of the wedding everything went prefect. Hermione came down the aisle with a very long white dress with long white gloves and shoes don't count 'cause you couldn't see them anyway. Harry was wearing the same thing he had on when he found out that Hermione was in love with him. The ceremony went beautifully.  
  
For their honeymoon Harry and Hermione went to a beautiful wizard island that can't be mapped because it is protected by magic and plus every other day it moves. Their room was absolutely gorgeous! The walls were draped with colorful stuff and the bed was very soft and they had a balcony, the bathroom was like the one in the Hogwarts prefect bathroom.  
  
"Oh Harry this is the most beautiful place I've ever seen!" exclaimed Hermione  
  
But Harry wasn't near her, he was sitting on the bed pulling back the covers and undoing his shirt, his pants were already gone. Hermione just gave her wand a little flick and her clothes vanished. Well not really they folded themselves neatly on a chair. Hermione got in bed with Harry and they had the greatest time. Thank goodness that their room was sound proof, otherwise you could hear Hermione giggling.  
  
"Good morning my little love machine," said Harry filling a bath for him and his wife.  
  
"Good morning Rickter." Said Hermione kissing Harry's neck.  
  
They took a wonderful bath. Harry gave little grunts when Hermione washed his sensitive areas. And she too gave squeaks when he washed her sensitive areas. Their breakfast was wonderful too. A small bowl of fruit and some eggs and beacon.  
  
Harry decided to take a walk on the beach while Hermione took her daily nap. After Harry left Hermione called the doctor, she wasn't feeling too well and plus the dress that she was wearing today was somewhat tight. The doctor came to her room and ran some tests and she wasn't sick, Hermione was going to have a Baby!  
  
A/N: WHAT DID YOU THINK? DID I ADD TOO MUCH STUFF IN ONE CHAPPIE? IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO ADD IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE PLEASE TELL ME SOON. NO FLAMES PLEASE, I'M WATCHING MY WEIGHT. (MEANING I GET TOO MANY OF THEM!)  
  
-JENNIFER 


	4. a baby

Here goes the next chappie. U already know that I don't own any of this. So here it goes.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it! She and Harry were going to be starting a family sooner than she would have imagined. According to the doctor she had not gotten pregnant last night but she has been pregnant for at least 2 months. Then she thought to herself.  
  
": It must have been during our first night together." Hermione said under her breath.  
  
When Harry decided that he wanted to go in he noticed a doctor coming down the steps. Harry ran as fast as he could to get to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione are you alright?" asked Harry looking all over for her but she wasn't there.  
  
"I'll be there in just a second my love, I have something to tell you." Called Hermione from the bathroom.  
  
Hermione came out of the bathroom with these little underwear only big enough to reach the bottom of her waist. Her top was this like a shirt thing but it was completely see-through and had a little split going up to the beginning of her chest. Her hair was just out and completely straight. All Harry could do was look at her.  
  
"Hermione what's all this?" asked Harry sitting on their bed.  
  
Hermione just smiled and sat on Harry's lap and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Harry I'm not sure if you noticed but I've been a lot more sleepy and I'm eating more." Said Hermione hoping that Harry would start to see the picture.  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry's chin and kissed him like she would never see him again.  
  
"Wow! What was that for?" asked Harry returning the gesture.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I'm 2 months pregnant with our child," said Hermione getting off of Harry's lap.  
  
Harry didn't do any thing.  
  
"Is there something wrong Harry?" asked Hermione ", I could always not have it."  
  
Harry just looked at her. But after 5 minutes Harry kissed Hermione.  
  
"Please don't get rid of the baby, it is going to be ours and we will love it with all our hearts." Said Harry.  
  
When the honeymoon was over and they arrived at Harry's house (A/N: THEY DESITED TO LIVE IN HARRY'S HOUSE) and as soon as Hermione got in she wrote letters to Ron and Ginny.  
  
When Harry and Hermione where alone they started to make out on the couch. Then when Harry started to think about the baby he stopped.  
  
"What's wrong Harry, this use to be your favorite part of the day." Said Hermione as she got up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt the baby." Said Harry putting his hand on Hermione's rather large tummy.  
  
"Oh Harry you're so sweet. Thank you for thinking of the baby." Said Hermione going into the baby's room.  
  
Over the next few months Ginny and Ron stayed over to help Harry and Hermione with the baby's room and the house chores.  
  
"Hey Hermione, what is the baby going to be?" asked Ron one day.  
  
"I'm on my way to go check right now, I only have one more week before it's born." Said Hermione putting on her shoes.  
  
"I'll go with you." Said Harry "do you guys think that you can finish the room without us?"  
  
"Of course, go and see your child." Said Ginny.  
  
They went to a muggle hospital. Harry and Hermione waited for a few minutes until the doctor came by and had a look at the baby.  
  
"Are you ready to know what your baby is?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Yes we're ready." Said Harry holding on to Hermione's hand.  
  
"Your baby is a boy!" said the doctor.  
  
"Oh Harry we have a baby boy! Oh gosh this is going to be great." Squealed Hermione.  
  
Harry bent over to kiss her when the table that she was sitting on was suddenly covered in a thick liquid.  
  
"Oh my, I believe that your wife has indeed gone into labor." Said the doctor helping Hermione on to another bed.  
  
A/N: WHAT DO YOU THINK? I THINK THAT IT WENT QUITE WELL. WELL DON'T FORGET TO WRITE NICE REVIEWS PLEASE.  
  
-JENNIFER 


	5. Our new family

Here is the long awaited chappie to this somewhat thrilling story. Did you know that I own none of the characters except for the soon to be born boy. Thank you.  
  
When Hermione stood up to get on the other bed, she found that she could hardly move. From what she remembers this can only happen to first time mothers who also happen to be witches. When the doctor left to get ready for the birth Harry got Hedwing to send Ron and Ginny a letter saying that the baby was on its way.  
  
"Harry please don't leave me, stay right next to me please." Said Hermione starting to cry.  
  
"You know I would never leave you, you're the most important thing in my life right now." Said Harry kissing Hermione's forehead, which was very hot and sweaty.  
  
When Ginny and Ron got the letter they came rushing to the hospital.  
  
"Oh Hermione, I'm so jealous!" squealed Ginny when she saw Hermione.  
  
"I would smile but this hurts too much to even breathe." Said Hermione squeezing the bedpost.  
  
And what Hermione didn't know, was that when witches and wizards are in pain they can make magic happen without noticing. Since Hermione was in such pain she forced the doctor to come quickly, even though that wasn't her doctor.  
  
"Ok Hermione we're going to wait in the lobby for you, when the baby is born Harry will come and get us, right Harry." Said Ron.  
  
"Of course I will." Said Harry  
  
When the doctor finally arrived (the real one) Hermione was 11 cm and she was ready to push with all her might.  
  
"Ok Mrs. Potter when I start to count you push, at eight you take a good breath." Said the doctor getting all the stuff ready for the little baby.  
  
"Are you ready Hermione, this is the real deal no turn backs." Said Harry holding on to his wife's hand.  
  
"I'm ready, let's get this over with." Said Hermione who was now a fountain of tears.  
  
As the doctor was counting Hermione pushed and pushed and while doing so she was so dazed by the pain that she thought she was flying in time. Passed the cavemen and through the dinosaurs and through space and the vortex time continuum. Finally she heard a baby cry and she found herself holding a new baby boy. Hermione looked up at harry and saw that he was crying with joy.  
  
"Hermione you did it love, we have our baby boy!" said Harry kissing Hermione all over.  
  
"Oh Harry this is so wonderful, maybe you should go and get Ron and Ginny now." Said Hermione kissing Harry back and allowing the baby to be weighed.  
  
"Oh Hermione congratulations!" said Ginny hugging her best friend.  
  
"Hang on, where's Ron?" asked Hermione  
  
Ron was peeping through the door.  
  
"Is it ok to come in?" asked Ron blushing.  
  
"Of course Ron, don't be silly." Said Harry  
  
Ron came in and hugged Hermione. Then looked at the baby and shook hands with Harry.  
  
"What are you guys going to name the baby?" asked the nurse when she put baby in Hermione's arms.  
  
"I don't know." Said Harry  
  
"I was thinking Maybe River Johnson Potter." Said Hermione  
  
"I think that name is very beautiful Hermione." Said Harry kissing her.  
  
River looked up at his parents for the first time and fell asleep. Ginny came over and looked at him and held him for a while before giving him to Ron. After that day, no one was the same. Everything that the gang did they had to think about River too. What would affect him and what wouldn't. Other times they just showed him his own little world of magic. The day when his letter was going to arrive he would know what to do and all that other stuff.  
  
Every night Hermione would feed him and then read him a chapter from her favorite books like Hogwarts, a history, or The Standard Book of Spells. Little River was beginning to reckonse certain spells whenever he heard them. He would look over at his mother or father with such loving emerald green eyes and raven black hair that didn't always lay down straight and the weirdest thing was that his birthmark was on his forehead and was in the shape of a lightning bolt. What was to become of him?  
  
Name: River Johnson Potter  
  
Mother: Hermione Lynn Granger Potter Father: Harry James Potter  
  
Weight: 8 lbs. and 4 oz  
  
Height: 14 in  
  
Hair color: raven black  
  
Eye color: emerald green  
  
Distinctive markings: a lightning bolt shaped birthmark on forehead  
  
Date of birth: July 4, 2004  
  
A/N: I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. IT'S THAT LAST ONE IN THIS STORY SO I HAD TO ADD ALL THAT OTHER STUFF. 


End file.
